ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Banila
' Banila' (バニラ - Banira) was one of two ancient monsters that appeared in an Ultraman episode 19 known in English as "The Red and the Blue." Banila's counterpart was Aboras. Subtitle: Red Flame Monster (赤色火焔怪獣 - Sekishoku Kaen Kaijū) Ultraman Stats His height is around 55 Meters tall. He weighs around 20,000 Tons. Powers/Weapons *Flames: Banila can fire a stream of flames from his mouth History Banila is one of two ancient devil beasts sealed away eons ago and the archenemies of Aboras. The destructive twin behemoths remained trapped within their capsules until the container for both capsules was unearthed, Banila's having fallen out. While Aboras’s capsule was taken by the Science Patrol, Banila’s accidentally got transported to the dump were the dirt from the excavation was taken. During a storm one night, Banila's capsule was struck by lightning, releaseing Banila. Banila immediately set about his path of destruction once more. The Science Patrol began attacking Banila, trying to stop it from entering the city but with no success. The military arrived to try to stop Banila but they too were no match for the ancient devil beast. After Aboras was released from his capsule, both instinctive rivils met at the Olympics grounds and battled viciously. Both Banila and Aboras appeared to be evenly matched in both physical strength and special abilities. However once the Science Patrol, they focused their efforts on finishing off Banila since he was attacked the most. Soon enough while Aboras was distracted, The Science Patrol shot out one of Banila's eyes, weaking Banila greatly and allowing Aboras to finish it off with its acidic foam, dissolving its flesh reducing Banila to nothing. Trivia *Banila had the same roar used for Anguirus only sped up. *In the original screenplay, Banila was to team up with Aboras and battle with Ultraman. The Ultraman Banila reappeared in episode 27 of the series The Ultraman. Yet another Baladon monster, Banila was unleashed alongside Aboras and the pair instantly began to battle. Trading blows like gigantic boxers, the pair was interrupted by the Science Garrison’s bombing of the alien island. When the flames died, Ultraman Jonias was in the midst of combating Red King! Banila and Aboras moved in to aid the island’s strongest monster, but a quick shot of his Planium Ray instantly destroyed both Aboras and Banila! Ultraman Powered Banila reappeared in the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Much like their original counterparts, Banila and Aboras were locked away long ago in special sarcofiguses (rather than capsules) After Banila's sarcofigus was found, WINR translated the hieroglyphics and revealed the warning of the existence of the two devil kaiju. Fortunately, they could only emerge if their sarcofiguses were exposed to certain sounds. After WINR found out Aboras released, Banila's sarcofigus was released as well. The two devil kaiju met in a Los Angeles neighborhood on the outskirts of the main city where they began to battle. Aboras seemed to have won the battle with his melting liquid until Banila used "acidic reformation" to continue his attack. As the two devil kaiju fought each other again, Ken'ichi turned into Ultraman Powered. During the battle, WINR used a special machine to emit 23,000 herts, greatly weakening both devil kaiju and allowed Powered to destroy Aboras and then Banila with the Mega Specium Ray. *This is the only series in which Banila fought an Ultra. *In this series, Banila's roar is a sped up Varan roar. *In this series, Banila possesses a rather odd ability to reform completely, even after being destroyed. This is seen when he melts from Aboras's acid, only to return minutes later. However, this ability is NOT present when he is destroyed by Powered's Mega Specium Ray. *Both Banila and Aboras share a weakness in this series: High Frequency sounds can stun them both. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jonias Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju